The Dead Sea
by InkNQuill
Summary: Eleanor and Fontaine build a machine to an alternate universe in hopes of finding something interesting, But instead they bring hell into Rapture.    Bioshock / Dead Space crossover.
1. Chapter 1

_Ugh! I originally planned to work on this along side with the sequel of Eleanor's Cereal but I'm getting bored of Andrew's Sister and wanna work on something else for a bit. This is a Bioshock/Deadspace crossover._

_WARNING – IF YOU HAVEN'T BEAT DEAD SPACE 2 ( Since it's still fairly new ) or the DLC SEVERED, Be warned. This HAS spoilers for both. ( Also some made up stuff – Like certain people surviving etc. )_

**The Dead Sea**

Isaac and Ellie sat back relaxing, They had done it. They had escaped with their lives. Isaac began taking off his armor, Man did it feel good to get it off. That elite advance suit may have looked awesome but it was hot as hell in there.

Suddenly there was a knock on the ship door

'' Whoa.. What the hell is that? ''

'' Oh god.. It's a necro Isaac. ''

Isaac grabbed his Plasma Cutter and held it up and hit the door open button. He could take one of them. Suddenly a white blur jumped on top of him and closed the door.

'' SHIT ELLIE HELP ''

'' Isaac... It's Stross.. ''

Isaac looked up and saw Stross above him smiling with a screwdriver sticking out of his ear.

'' STROSS? ''

'' I made it Isaac! Listen, Can you get this screwdriver out of my ear? ''

**Meanwhile Elsewhere**

Lex ran to the controls of the gunship and turned it around, She activated her Rig communicator and called Gabe.

'' Gabe.. Gabe... I'm coming back for you hold on ''

'' Dammit Lex... NOOO.. I'm done for get out of here. ''

Lex ignored his order and blasted through the air door, Gabe unable to hold on flew out into space. Lex bit her lip, She hadn't though this over very well. She put on a space helmet and opened the hatch to the ship. She grabbed Gabe with her telekinesis module and pulled him in.

She locked the ship and removed her helmet as air slowly restored to the inside of the ship.

'' Dammit Gabe, Your leg... ''

'' Lex... You're crazy. ''

Gabe tried to lift himself but fell.

'' I'm going to die Lex, Why did you bother? ''

'' Dammit Gabe shut up, You're going to survive this. ''

Lex pulled a Large Med Medpack and injected him with it. She had no idea how this medicine helped but his rig went up to yellow which is better then it being red. She bandaged his wound and helped him get to a chair.

'' Sit down.. Were going to get back to earth and.. Another ship in the vicinity? ''

'' Lex.. Stay away from other ships. Earthgov is after us. ''

'' Hold on Gabe, I'm getting a reading on their Rigs. Finding out who they are. ''

'' Whose aboard that ship Lex? ''

'' Isaac Clarke, Ellie Langford and Nolan Stross ''

''What? Isaac CLARKE? ''

'' What's wrong? ''

'' Get permission to board that ship.. NOW ''

**Elsewhere**

Delta, Eleanor, Jack and Fontaine all sat in the Fishbowl Diner.

Jack and Fontaine were giving each other dirty looks while Delta and Eleanor were talking.

'' So Dad, Fontaine is helping me work on this machine.. If it works we can create portals to other realms. Imagine what sort of technology we can find in other worlds! ''

'' Isn't messing with time bad? What if we screw something up ''

'' No Dad listen, It's not a time machine. It's an alternate universe machine. If we mess something up were screwing up someone elses world. Not ours. ''

'' That's Nice. ''

The two were interrupted by Jack and Fontaine arguing.

'' WOULD YOU KINDLY SHUT THE HELL UP? ''

'' Sorry you baldy that doesn't work anymore ''

'' I shave my head dammit I'M NOT BALD. ''

'' I saw you using that Hair gene tonic, You bald bastard YOU SUCK ''

'' YEAH? WELL.. YOU'RE AN IDIOT. ''

'' AHEM ''

Eleanor interrupted the two.

''Will you both shut up? We need to get this Machine working so we can have something to do. ''

They all looked down in embarrassment. Truth was, With the Splicers calmed down and the Daddies and Sisters now having free will Rapture was slowly turning back to normal. The Hero's missed Adventure, Action but now they were stuck in a boring underwater city.

'' Imagine.. Untold universes filled with danger! Monsters, Zombies... CRAZY SHIT LIKE THAT ''

Eleanor held her head thinking of the possibilities.

'' Come on guys, Back to the lab. ''

The four got up, Having finished their meals and all ran to the lab.

They immediately began working on it, Jack got in a special suit since he was the tester and the team began messing with the machine. Delta was tightening screws, Fontaine was building the exterior while Eleanor worked in the inside wiring it up. The machine had a very complex design which would allow it to open portals to other universes.

Eleanor made the final adjustment, Filling them machine with loads of ADAM, Which powered it.

The team gathered around looking at their work. The machine looked to be a rectangle arc. It had a bunch of wires coming out of all sides leading to a control panel. The panel had a single switch which would send electric currents and ADAM into it.

The portal began lighting up and they could faintly see something on the other side.

'' There it is! Ready Jack? ''

Jack came out of the back room dawned on his special suit, In case he were to land directly in water or space he was outfitted with an air tank, Fire retardant suit and a revolver just in case.

'' HELL YEAH! ''

Jack ran into the portal and jumped in, Eleanor stood there with her jaw dropped as he forgot his safety line.

'' For gods sake.. Well, Guy's Jack is most likely dead.. ''

**Meanwhile Elsewhere **

Gabe and Lex had boarded the Gunship and were now talking with Isaac and Ellie.

'' Jeez, Isaac Clarke. Been a long time since I've seen you. ''

Gabe shook Isaac's hand rather firmly for a guy missing a leg.

'' Wow, It's great to see others survived. So - ''

Suddenly the four heard a loud cracking sound, Outside of the window huge purple portal appear. All their jaws dropped as a man came flying at their windshield.

'' YIPPE KIE YAY MOTHER FU- ''

Jack hit the windshield hard and went unconscious.

'' Did a man just hit our windshield? ''

'' Yes... Should we do something? ''

'' I dunno … ''

**Elsewhere**

'' Hey Eleanor, There's a suck option here, This can pull Jack back. ''

'' FATHER NO ''

Delta pulled the lever and suddenly the Portal began pulling the other side at a powerful rate.

'' EVERYONE RUN NOW. ''

Eleanor, Fontaine and Delta fled the room as the Portal began pulling other worldly objects through.

**Elsewhere**

'' Who the hell are you? ''

'' I'm Jack, Thanks for saving me. Me and my friends are looking for adventure and fun. ''

'' What? ''

Suddenly the giant purple portal floating in space began sucking, The ship slowly began getting pulled in along with the other debris floating around.

'' SHIT.. WHAT'S GOING ON? ''

'' My friends are pulling me back! Yay! ''

Jack opened the door to the ship and jumped out, He immediately got hit by a giant space rock and pulled into the portal with it. The others tried to close the door but were pulled out and dragged into the portal, Along with their ship.

**Elsewhere**

Eleanor, Delta and Fontaine stood outside of the Lab building. All scared as hell.

'' Here it comes.. Oh god.. ''

With a loud crack the portal began sending out everything from the other universe. The lab was ripped to shreds as debris, asteroids and a giant ship ripped through it. The portal itself was destroyed in the process as the many objects came flying through it. The group flinched as a giant space rock landed right next to them. They heard something under it.

'' Whose there? ''

Jack's hand stuck out from the bottom and Delta ran quickly and began pulling him out. It took some effort but he pulled a very flat and injured Jack out from under.

'' Shit.. Fontaine, Get him to a Vita-Chamber. Me and Father will clean up here. ''

Fontaine lifted Jack and ran to take him to the nearest Vita-Chamber. Delta and Eleanor went to the rubble and began cleaning up the mess. Suddenly they were scared as a piece of scrap flew in the air and a metal clad hand stuck out of the rubble.

Delta and Eleanor looked at each other with shock and ran to the hand and began moving the debris separating them. They lifted an exhausted Isaac from the rubble. Isaac held his chest and removed his helmet so he could breath

'' Oh shit, Cool helmet. ''

Isaac looked at Delta

'' Thanks.. Where am I? All I remember is a portal.. ''

Isaac looked at Delta and Eleanor

'' Those are some strange outfits you have, Never seen those models of armor. You guys engineers? Where are your RIGS? ''

The two looked at him with confused faces and began explaining things.

**Some Time Later**

'' So anyway.. You're not from here, This is an alternate universe. ''

'' Shit.. That's what was up with the portal.. OH MAN. MY FRIENDS ''

Isaac looked around and began moving things searching for his friends.

'' Theres more of you guys? ''

'' YEAH! Help me find them please, One of them is badly injured. ''

Eleanor and Delta spread out and began moving things. Delta lifted a big metal lid and found two of them.

'' I found two over here, Another guy with one leg and a girl in blue. ''

'' That's Lex and Gabe, The RIG on gabes back.. What color is it? ''

'' Red.. Nearly empty. ''

'' Oh god.. He's still alive. Quick. You have to get him to an infirmary. Please, I'll look for the others. ''

Delta lifted Gabe and Lex and put each over 1 shoulder and left to the take them to get treated.

Eleanor and Isaac continued looking for Ellie and Stross. Isaac lifted a giant piece of burn scrap and found Stross underneath.

'' Stross! You okay? ''

'' Ow, Yeah. Isaac did you complete the steps? ''

'' Oh god.. For god sakes Storss we already destroyed the marker. Your dementia is still bothering you man? ''

'' I think I just may be naturally crazy... OH LOOK HI SON ''

'' Dammit Stross no! ''

Storss ran away chasing a figment of his imagination.

'' Err... I'll find him later. ''

Suddenly Eleanor called out to Isaac.

'' Hey, Is this your last friend? ''

Eleanor helped Isaac lift Ellie out of the rubble, She was unconscious but her rig was still on blue.

'' Oh gosh, Shes fine. What a relief. ''

'' Come on, Lift her up and I'll take you to the infirmary. What happened to your other friend? ''

'' Uhh... He left. He will find his way back soon. ''

'' Okay.. ''

**Later**

Everyone was gathered at the Infirmary, Except for Stross. Lex finally woke up and Gabe was in the operating room.

'' Ow.. My head.. Isaac wheres Gabe? ''

'' Don't worry Lexine, He's in the operating room ''

'' Where are we? ''

'' Well, One of them filled me in. Were in this place called Rapture. Apparently were also in an alternate universe. I think they're crazy but as long as they are helping us we might as well take it and then run as soon as we can. ''

Eleanor and Delta entered the room.

'' Hey you two okay? ''

'' Yeah... Listen. Can you tell us EXACTLY where we are? ''

'' I guess I better get into details.. Listen. This isn't your world, Everything you know about it.. Forget it. Things might be completely different here. ''

'' Explain? ''

'' Well.. Look at this. ''

Eleanor hit a switch on the wall, Lifting it revealing a glass window showing Lex and Isaac the dark deep sea.

'' What the... ''

'' Were underwater, In case you didn't know. ''

Isaac and Lex's jaw dropped, They were really underwater.

'' Were in Rapture, Year is 1970. Rapture is an underwater city. Where are you from? ''

'' Oh my god... ''

'' Isaac.. Keep it together. ''

'' Were from Space. Titan Station, Year 2510 ''

Eleanor's jaw dropped.

'' Oh my god! You guys are from an alternative universe way ahead of ours, Guess that would explain your amazing armor. ''

Isaac held his head, All this information was a lot to digest. Not only were they trapped in the past, But they were trapped in the past of an alternate universe. He sat back in the chair and began thinking.

'' How will we.. Get home? ''

Isaac looked at Lex

'' I don't know.. ''


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dead Sea**

Gabe burst out the surgery room with standing on 2 legs.

'' Check it out guys, They found me a leg. It's a perfect match! ''

Everyone gathered around him with dropped jaws. They really had found Gabe a new leg, Albeit armor-less since that armor was blown off with the leg it look natural.

'' Wow Gabe, That's good. Now we just need to replace you in general and were good. ''

Isaac gave Gabe a playful punch and the two laughed. They both got serious when Eleanor stepped up to him and began explaining the situation. Gabe surprisingly took it well, He wasn't about to call anyone crazy after all the crap they've been through.

The group all got in a circle and began thinking of what to do next. Isaac spoke for them.

'' So Eleanor, How exactly are we going to get back? ''

'' I figured we could rebuild the portal, The problem is getting your alternate universe again. It pulls up a random universe each time. ''

'' Shit, So there's no specific way to get the coordinates to our universe? ''

'' Nope. ''

'' So, Were basically going to have to flick through this thing like a TV? ''

'' Yep ''

'' Damn, We might be stuck here? ''

'' Yeah.. I'm sorry. ''

Isaac put a hand on his forehead, He couldn't believe they might never get home. Even though their home was filled with hellish dead zombie necromorph alien things. He put a finger on his chin and then came to a realization.

'' Guys, Maybe we.. shouldn't leave? ''

Isaac's group all stared at him with their eyes widened.

'' Guys, Think about it. The markers influence is spreading fast. Our loved ones are already dead and were the only ones we have left. Were also wanted, Maybe we should stay here? ''

The group all thought about it, He was right. They all seemed to be in agreement. Eleanor went up to Isaac.

'' Well.. If you're going to be staying we need to find you guys homes. ''

Eleanor gestured for the group to follow her, Outside of the infirmary was a huge town. The town was fortified, Blocking around it with a wall. There were people, Daddies and Sisters alike all in the town. Rapture had never been more peaceful, Not even when it had started.

Of course it led Isaac to wonder why they had a wall protecting it, He tapped Eleanor's shoulder and asked her.

'' Hey, What's with the wall? ''

'' Well.. Despite the fact that it's peaceful here we still have petty criminals and maniacs out there. There is no prison here, You break the law your ass is out. ''

Isaac's eyes widened, He didn't wanna be one of those people.

While they were walking they passed by the old lab, Which was now a huge pile of rubble being cleaned up. Isaac could of sworn he saw something small and familiar among the rubble, He was tired but it still caught his eye. It was moving quick, What was it?

Isaac looked away, Maybe his head was just messing with him. Too tired to to be bothered with it.

**Meanwhile**

Amongst the rubble a small creature watched Isaac as he and the rest of the group left. The confused but enraged creature knew what it had to do. Luckily it wasn't seen or else he would have been killed. The small creature climbed out of the rubble, It's sharp proboscis dripping yellow fluid. It noticed a splicer near by cleaning up.

It could of easily taken him, Infected him and started a whole mess of trouble. But it would wait.. Bide it's time.

The Infector dug deeper into the rubble, Hiding and waiting until the right moment.

**Elsewhere**

Eleanor lead them to one of the nicer buildings, They each had their own apartments ready for them but decided they would split up and stay together. Isaac and Ellie would share one, As would Gabe and Lex. The only one who would be alone was Stross but they had no idea where he was.

**Elsewhere**

Stross ran through town madly. Getting weird stares as he ran through the city flapping his arms and screaming.

One man stopped him and asked him what was wrong.

'' Are you okay sir? ''

'' Yeah yeah I'm super fine bro. ''

'' What? ''

Stross ignored the man and his jaw dropped as he saw an ice cream shop. He screamed and ran towards it, A man cleaning inside saw Stross running at the doors and ran to them and attempted to lock them. To late, Stross burst through the door sending the man flying back hard onto the ground.

A Sister found herself actually scared as she stood behind the counter. Stross ran forward and put both hands on the counters. Staring at the Sister hard enough to burn holes in her forehead.

'' Vanilla ice cream please. ''

'' O-Okay.. ''

The sister began making him a Vanilla ice cream, Stross tapped his fingers on the counter while he waited. The man cleaning got up and dusted himself up and tapped Stross on the shoulder.

'' Why are you so jittery? ''

'' Jittery? Whose jittery not me I'm calm all the time. ''

The Sister gave Stross his ice cream.

'' Thanks ''

Stross began biting the Ice cream, despite that not being the normal way to eat one. The two watched as the insane man ate the ice cream and the cone in only 3 bites. They had imagined the cold ice cream would of hurt his teeth but he smiled and walked out the door.

'' Dammit, He didn't even pay me ''

'' I'm not going after that guy to get your money. ''

Stross walked down the street, The ice cream didn't help his jittery-ness because now he was shivering on top of that. People couldn't help but stare at the man as he walked down the street shaking and moving around so much.

A big foot behind him caught his attention, He turned around to see Delta.

'' Oh hey I think I saw you before in a dream, Was it a dream I don't know? I saw a big guy like you and there was these little - ''

'' Hey buddy, Your friends are looking for you, Why don't you come with me. ''

Delta grabbed Stross's arm.

'' FIGHT THE POWER ''

Stross bit Delta's arm hard, Causing him to hold it in pain. Delta looked as Stross ran away screaming and jumped over a trashcan, tripped and got back up and continued running. ''

'' Dammit, Bastard bit me.. ''

Delta radioed Eleanor.

'' Eleanor, Going to need you to get that one guy. He's a total nutcase. ''

'' Okay Father, Don't worry Eleanor will take care of it. ''

Click.

'' Pfft... What a cocky little - ''

'' Father, You didn't hang up right I'm still here. ''

'' Oh.. Heh..Bye Eleanor. ''

Click


	3. Chapter 3

_Me and my Laptop spend way to much time together._

**The Dead Sea**

Eleanor grabbed her dart gun, She had to find this Stross guy and bring him back safely. Normally she would kick someone like this out of town but she had sympathy for the insane, She herself once almost went insane.

**Elsewhere**

Fontaine had walked Issac and friends to a building, Apparently it was recently renovated and it was where they would be staying. It was a very nice apartment building with more than enough apartments for each of them to have their own but they decided to stay two and two.

Isaac would share an apartment with Ellie while Gabe and Lex shared one. The only exception would be Stross because no one wants to share a room with a guy who pokes out eyeballs with screwdrivers.

'' So uh, Here you guys are. None of the apartments have locks yet so just tour them all and take the ones you want and I'll send Delta over to install locks.. Yeah. ''

'' Okay uh... What's your name? ''

'' Fontaine, But you cal call me Frank. Actually no call me Fontaine. ''

'' Okay Fountain. ''

'' FONTAINE, NOT FOUNTAIN. ''

Fontaine turned and walked the other way leaving Isaac and his group alone.

'' So Ellie, Your sharing a room with me huh? ''

'' Yeah. ''

'' Oooooh Yeaaah ''

'' Don't get any funny ideas, Your not putting your plasma cutter anywhere near my... Forget I ever made this joke it's horrible and doesn't make sense. ''

'' I won't forget, Ever. ''

'' Douche. ''

**Elsewhere**

Eleanor turned her head around the corner and saw Stross poking a dead pigeon with a stick, She was confused, Not because of what he was doing but how a pigeon had gotten into Rapture. She stalked behind him slowly trying to get close enough to capture him without having to use her tranq.

She got close enough then BAM, Stross slapped her across the face with the stick which broke in half and literally had no effect.

'' I'm sorry, Please don't send me to the brig! ''

'' The hell is the brig? ''

'' The place I don't want you to send me. ''

'' Look, Just come with me so I can get you back with your friends. ''

'' Okay fine. ''

Eleanor went to grab Stross when suddenly he jerked his arm forward and shot her with a blue orb. She felt herself unable to move at regular speed, Significantly slowed down.

'' STASIS WIN ''

Stross turned and ran, Eleanor tried to shake off this effect but was unable to. But the time it wore off Stross was long gone.

'' Shit, What the hell was that? ''

A confused Eleanor decided to go back to Isaac for help.

**Elsewhere**

Isaac and Ellie began setting up in a room.

'' So.. Two bedrooms eh, Guess we won't be sleeping on the same bed? ''

'' No, Also I thought of a better joke! ''

'' Lets hear it! ''

'' Your not putting your Pulse Rifle anywhere near my Stasis Module. ''

'' Dear god Ellie that was horrible, It still makes no sense. ''

'' Screw you. ''

'' Yeah? Screw-driver YOU! ''

Isaac fell down laughing holding his sides, It was short lived as Ellie delivered a sharp kick to his stomach.

'' Ow... Oh man... I gotta go take a dump. ''

Isaac shot up and ran into the bathroom.

A disgusted Ellie went to go fix some sheets when she heard a knock on the door, She answered the door to a beat up and bloody Eleanor.

'' Oh god! This Stross do this to you? ''

'' No.. I got hit by a car on the way here. I should of look both ways before crossing. ''

'' Okay... Well did you find Stross? ''

'' No.. He hit me with a blue orb that made me really damn slow and got away. ''

'' Oh, That was a Stasis blast. ''

'' Stasis? In the future you guys have portable Stasis devices? ''

'' Yeah, They are standard. ''

'' Freaking awesome, But still.. How the heck do I catch him? I would use a plasmid on him but it would most likely kill him. ''

'' What's a plasmid? ''

'' Err... I think we need to have some sort of meeting explaining all this crap, For now... I'm going to need your guys help getting this Stross dude. ''

'' Okay, Lemme go get Isaac. ''

Isaac came out into the main room with a satisfied look on his face.

'' I just broke in that toilet... Oh god how embarrassing Eleanor is here. ''

Isaac's face turned red as he saw Eleanor's disgusted reaction.

'' Well... Now that your done pinching a loaf, Can you me capture your stupid friend. I don't wanna have to kill him. ''

'' Okay, Lets go find us an insane guy! ''

**Elsewhere**

The Infector's time was running out, The ruins of the lab were almost clean and it was running out of places to hide. It slowly lifted it's head out of the rubble to get a view of the surroundings, Very close by was a dark alley it could perhaps take shelter and plan it's attack.

The creature darted, Running under the legs of cleaning splicers and past them. The creature wasn't seen. It leaped into the dark alley and took a look around, It saw a vent near by and burst into it. The perfect base of operations for a creature such as himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Dead Sea**

Isaac, Ellie and Eleanor were walking through town looking for Stross. Eleanor and Ellie got into a conversation.

'' My nickname is usually Elli but my friends can't call me that with you around. ''

'' Eh... Sorry. ''

'' What will I be called now? HUH? ''

'' Eleanor? ''

'' … ''

'' So uhh.. You guys are serious about staying here? ''

Ellie looked at Isaac and returned to Eleanor.

'' Well.. Between you and me. I really don't want to. Our universe might be screwed but it's home. I was wondering if we could still work on that portal thing. ''

'' Actually, Me and Fontaine are making a portable one. It's big enough for you to stick your head in and peak into other universes. We can use it to find yours and copy down it's universal coordinates, Then when we remake the big portal we can safely send you guys back. ''

'' That's Great! ''

'' Of course, You guys can stay if you want. Like I said, Only if you wanna go back. ''

The two were suddenly interrupted by Isaac who shouted.

'' DAMMIT STROSS, LET HER GO ''

Eleanor and Ellie looked up to see Stross holding a female splicer at gun point ( Actually Plasma Cutter point ) and shouting things are a crowd of surrounding citizens trying to help.

Eleanor pushed her way through the crowd and got near Stross.

'' Listen man, Put the lady down. I understand what it's like to be crazy. ''

'' NO YOU DON'T. ''

'' Man, I got turned into an insane drug gathering child, returned back with years of therapy, Forced to live a sheltered life and almost got turned into some sort of sick messiah. I am f**king NUTS. ''

Stross dropped his Plasma Cutter in fear and began running but Isaac quickly caught him with a Stasis blast and he and Ellie tackled him.

'' Stross.. CALM DOWN.. ''

Stross continued to struggle as Isaac screamed in his ear.

'' Eleanor... Change on plan. Do you have an asylum here? ''

'' Yeah we do, Shall we take him there? ''

'' I'm afraid we have no choice. ''

Isaac whacked Stross over the head hard and knocked him out, Eleanor called the asylum to pick him up and just like that the madman was captured.

'' Jeez.. What a day. I'm beat. ''

'' Good thing we found you guys a home fast, Enjoy the city though! We have bars, Restaurants and other crap ''

'' Yeah, It's awesome here. I don't think I've been in a city in years. Nothing but damn alien infested ships. Later Eleanor! ''

'' Later guys! ''

Eleanor separated from the two and returned to the lab ( Which was now completely outside and wall-less ) Where Fontaine was building the small portable portal.

'' Hey Fonty, Anything new since I left? ''

'' Kinda... It can let you look into other worlds now. But I can control which one, It's random. I will be able to create a remote like device for it soon so we can channel through them. ''

'' Cool, Lemme take a look inside? ''

'' Sure just put on this helmet, You don't know WHERE your going to wind up... I looked inside and my head came out of someones.. ''

'' Oh my! ''

Eleanor grabbed the helmet and put it on, It was very similar to a space helmet. With air tanks and other protective accessories.

She leaned forward and turned on the machine which created a wavy blue portal. She stuck her head in and observed the universe.

'' HOLY CRAP. ''

Eleanor saw herself and another female Big Sister drowning in a giant room filled with cereal

She pulled her head out.

'' Wow, I just saw some weird world where me and some other girl were drowning in Cereal. ''

'' Wow really? Try again! ''

Eleanor peaked her head in again, This time she saw Andrew Ryan lying on the ground drunk. He appeared to be in Paupers Drop.

She pulled out again.

'' I just saw Andrew on the ground sleeping in Paupers Drop. ''

'' What the? Okay.. One more! ''

Eleanor stuck her head in again, This time she saw a giant flying sandwich chasing a puppy in some world made out of rainbows.

She pulled out.

'' What did you see that time? ''

'' I... Have no idea. ''

**Elsewhere**

The Infector had mixed feelings about the oncoming outbreak, Being the only smart one out of all the necromorphs. Although he would be spreading convergence, His stupid brethren would go back to running things their barbaric ways.

He was a bit more sophisticated. He had to play it smart too. He couldn't just start an outbreak in town, It would be contained almost immediately. He would start outside of the giant wall that surrounded the city, Once the people were distracted with the waves of necromorphs banging at their walls... He would sneak back in and finish them from the inside.

With that the creature latched onto the wall and climbed over it, Dropping down into the wastelands outside of the protected utopia.


End file.
